


False Hope

by sayonarabbh (smallchittaphon)



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/sayonarabbh
Summary: Luhan loves those balls of twinkling plasma called stars





	False Hope

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the book/movie stardust

Luhan sat in the dim attic, peeking out the tiny window that was just above his bed in the corner. It was his room after all and he really had nowhere to go to late in the evening. He would much rather be at his friend, Kyungsoo's house but that would kinda seem like he was using him every time his parents fought. Luhan focus on each little dot of plasma in the sky that seemed small from his view point but were bigger in space. Oh, how Luhan wish he could be a star or at least met one.

He remembered the old folk tale his sister use to tell him every night when he was going to bed. It was actually the reason why Luhan was so fascinated by the glow of them - stars , the way it looked like someone had accidentally sneezed on the sky. He knew it was a funny comparison but hey, it was his thoughts and his thoughts alone.

His sister would bring him up to his room in the attic and tell him countless and countless stories of how stars use to walk the surface of the earth and bring life, love and hope to those how had the lucky chance of meeting one. They walked on earth healing, helping and loving the early humans. Making sure it was heaven on earth.

One day, a young man by the name of Ashton was fortune enough to actually see a star. He had been searching years to see one and he did. It was in a forest, a very unexpected meeting, nonetheless he fell in love with a star named Lorene. He was speechless and she was intrigued by the disheveled young man in front of her. "Well, are you rather young. By the look on your face, it's your first time meeting a star. I'm Lorene." He smiled, still unable to pronounce fluent words. "You must be Ashton." He seemed shocked, "h-h-how?" He couldn't speak and she laughed, softly squeezing his hand. "My dear Ashton, stars know everyone's names. All we do is watch over this earth." She pulled him into the hug, "But if I must be blunt with you, I've been watching you the most." The words had sent Ashton down a path that he would never regret.

Everyday from that day, Ashton would met his beloved star in the same spot in the woods. Discussing anything really, falling in love each day. One day Ashton waited for her, he seemed rather worried seeing as she was always on time. It wasn't until her fellow sister came in her place, that Ashton began to panic. "Where is she?" He asked in a hurried manner, ready to run off and find her the second the words left her sister's mouth. "I'm afraid the witches have captured her. They want her soul, it makes them young again. They only take us when we shine brightly and you made her shine brighter than she's ever shone before." Ashton breath caught in his throat. He ran off, knowing exactly were to go.

This part of the story always made Luhan squirm in his bed. To sum up the next parts of the story, Ashton made it before the witches could cut open Lorene's chest and take her soul. They got into so epic fight, Ashton and Lorene winning. Lorene was already dying and she ended up dying taking Ashton with her and they both reside in the sky watching over the earth, living happily ever after. But all the stars decide to just stay in the sky instead of residing on earth, for their safety and ours.

Luhan wished he could have met a star, one that had a pure heart, shined brightly and loved so deeply. He was lonely after all, modern day Korean wasn't the best choice for him at the moment.

A crash came from downstairs and Luhan sighed. They're throwing things again. It had been like this since Luhan was seven but he because numb to their fights and blocked them out by looking at the stars with listening to music, thinking about the story of Ashton and Lorene.

He closed his eyes and hoped that even if it were for a day or a year, he, himself could met a star. One that could take away the numbing ache he had from all the love his parents didn't give him.

He smirked. That would be nice for once. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Maybe tomorrow would be better. Maybe his parents wouldn't fight tomorrow night. Maybe just maybe he could have a happy family.

But then again these were all just maybes.

Maybes that give Luhan false hope..


End file.
